L'HIVER
by amy00
Summary: Amy is 21 and has stooped chasing Sonic, now she is confident and she has landed a job at one of the most important fashion magazines in the city L'Hiver! but is she completely over Sonic? ShadAmy
1. New Beginning

Amy was at her apartment just got out of the shower and was now putting on her makeup for getting ready to work.

10 years have passed since her adventures with Sonic, It took her a few years after that to get used to the idea that Sonic liked her as a friend, she always had the hope that someday maybe without chasing him and acting like such a fan girl to sonic he would realize that all he needed was her. Days had passed, then weeks, then months, and then years… but strangely enough she grow used to the idea that been friends was fine, as long as she could be part of his life and she could be a part of his it was fine. And who would have thought that with time these too would become close friends, maybe too close.

Now he was her best friend and she was his. Of course she also had the mature Knuckles and her "Little Brother" Tails. over the years these four had grown attached to each other.

A knock came at the door. Of her apt.

"Amy you ready?" said the voice just outside her door "we will be late if u don't hurry!"

"hold on let me open for you!" she yelled back still dripping from the shower

She opened the door revealing her best friend a busty bat with crimson lips and a grey dress, with black stilettos. Rouge

"Hurry up honey or we will be later for the meeting" rouge said sitting on the chocolate brown coach in Amy's apt.

Rouge had liked amy's style for quite a while now, she was classy and simple nothing too dramatic like she remember from many years back, she had mature A LOT. After all she was about to turn 22 and the bat had a surprise party for her that she would remember forever.

"I'm sorry Rouge, lets go!" Amy said coming out of her room with her hair done with curls after many years of having it short she finally decide to try it long and she loved it, a white dress shirt and a black skirt up to her waist, black heels with the design signature of red at the bottom and a simple set of diamonds on her ears and her wrist. She had change so much since she was 12 she used to be a little insecure girl that would only be good for been kidnap and chase after sonic, now she felt sexy and secure of every step she took life was good specially to Amy who had become gorgeous over the years.

"Damn your so hot! Almost as hot as me"

"I could never! You have the most perfect body ever!"

"well at least we agreed that we are both Hot." Rouge said to Amy as she was locking the door of her apt. and walking to rouge's car. A red Audi. As they walked to the car a few heads turn to see the them pass by. Now she was catching the eyes of men, something she could have never done when she was always after sonic.

They got in the car Rouge in the driver seat and Amy in the passenger.

"omg, I love your perfume! What is it? Armani?" asked Rouge

"Ha. No its Cherie by Dior, Sonic gave it to me on Christmas remember?"

"Oh yea. It was quite a present, you know sometimes it seems like he likes you now, it's too bad it's already too late huh?"

"yeah…"

Rouge turned the engine on and drove to their work.

Things had change a lot since then, but somehow, amy could not get completely over sonic, after all he was the love of her life for a while and they lived a lot of adventures together, not to mention the one who would always get her out of trouble, still she kept this a secret maybe someday she would get over sonic and for now her work was very important, and she loved what she did, after resigning to sonic, she started studying fashion, and she was very good at it, and her connections with Rouge had landed her a position as her assistant on one of the most important fashion magazines in the city L'HIVER.

This was all she wanted now, to live her life. After all she was only 21 and turning 22 in a few days she was single and she was just beginning to enjoy life.


	2. Take me Away

Defiantly. Her job was now her top priority in her life now. She loved it.

"Rouge here is the list of the models that can make it to the cover" she said, I mean what could be better that seeing pictures of models and interviewing them?

Wow she felt lucky. But if she had everything she could ask for…why did she feel like something was missing in her life? Was it Sonic?

"Thanks Amy, could you leave them there please? Oh! By the way-" the Vice-President said "would you be free this Friday night?"

"I think I am" the pink hair girl said already suspecting of Rouge

"Lovely! Lets have a little dinner and celebrate you turning 22!" her best friend said with excitement

"Rouge I don't really like to make such a big fuss about it"

"But Amy! You are turning 22! I promise it would be something quite and not big!" she was obviously lying

"Rouge…"

"OMG! C'mon! and I'll even give you that afternoon of your birthday" now she was speaking her language. She still loved her job but a free afternoon was a free afternoon, and she hadn't gotten that much sleep since the new issues of this month was coming in less than a week.

"You don't have to do that"

"But I want to! As long as you say yes. And hey I'm your boss so…"

"Maybe"

"That's good enough for me" Amy just didn't know how Rouge did it she always got people to do what she wanted, Amy something wished she had that specially back then when she cared about Sonic.

She walked back to her little Office right in front of Rouge's. Her office was white with hints of pink but very elegant, almost everything was from a designer. That's the good think about working for one of the most prestigious fashion magazines in the city, fabulous discounts on super expensive design stuff. She looked at her lamp that she got when Rouge took her to Paris, for the first time in her life she was out f the city, because Egg man's base where she was always kept kidnapped didn't count. And she loved it. She felt like everything about her life now, was fitting perfectly except one thing…

She arrange some papers before looking at the clock on the wall. 9:00pm. It was time to wrap what she did today and leave her lovely office, even the smell of the lot of fragrances that she had wear several days ago stayed in the office and the smell was a rainbow on her nose. Sometimes she felt more at home in her office than in her own apt.

She finished arranging some of the files of the models, and her eyes caught a picture of one of the models that she didn't interview. His hair was white and he had blue eyes. An albino perhaps? No he actually had a tan color on his skin, she read the name of the profile "Silver" she said out loud to herself. He was very cute, but he looked very different, in one of the pictures he was required to be half naked so he had no shirt on, his chest was perfect and the arms were not muscular but well form. Damn how she loved her job, it was like a parade of hotties almost every day, an orgasm to her eyes indeed... She'll remember to make an appointment with him tomorrow; she made a note to call his agency first thing tomorrow morning. She had to know more about him.

"Hey Rosie, don't work to hard" Rouge said sneaking up to Amy to scared her

"GOD Rouge! you scared me!" she said trying to calm her heart, she was so concentrated on the guy that was on the picture that she didn't notice Rouge sneaking up on her.

"I see your taste hasn't change much" Rouge was looking at the picture, she wasn't surprise that this guys caught Amy's attention, he was exactly like Sonic.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind baby, lets go home"

And with that they both walked out of the office Amy glaring once more to the picture on her desk. The ride home was as usual, they both talked about work and how the cover should come out once the president approve of it. Other then that it was rather quite, to amy's surprise Rouge didn't say anything about her dinner anymore, so this confirm that Rouge was indeed planning something big for her. She had to be the best friend amy had ever, she was not selfish at all something that surprise amy once she got to know her better, Rouge was an egocentric person but when it came to the people she cared about she would make everything to make that person happy. Rouge finally got to the Entrance of the building that had Amy's apt.

"Thanks for the ride Rouge, you know if it ever starts to be a bother to pick me up just tell me I can drive myself over there too you know" she was kind of embarrassed because Rouge always Picked her up even when she knew Amy had her own car.

"Don't be silly Amy! I love to take you with me! Its so much fun then to drive alone" Rouge said with a smile on her face "Now get out of my car, I want to go home im so tired"

CH2! i know i know its super short but expect more :D

thanks! 3


End file.
